


The Urge He Can't Control

by TheDoorMarked42



Series: Sam/Bucky : ABO Dynamics Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Wilson, Human Sam, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Teen wolf universe AU?, Top Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he like it? Well he can't exactly say he hates it, but god does it drive him crazy if he does nothing about it. That, he doesn't like.</p><p>Bucky is quite literally sexually obsessed with the natural musk in a human's smell. Some wolves can just take a simple smell and brush it off like it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urge He Can't Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangedangel (clockworkqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/gifts).



> Sooo this was way over due for my friend Zoe (the person I gifted this to)! This was inspired by one of our many conversations we have about characters and fics all the time. Long ass story short she was basically like "What if Bucky was a werewolf and his human boyfriend's Sam's smell was addicting to him??" and I came up with a really long headcannon about what happens in that situation and it turned into this short fic! Enjoy!

Bucky is not usually up and just walking around this early. He just feels, a little off.. Something he wasn't feeling last night has come over him. It feels like it's slowly building up inside him and he has an idea, but he really hopes that isn't it.

God please don't let that be it. He was fine last night. He really was.

It's about 8:00am and he's walking the quiet halls of Sam's house. He owed Sam the night he shared with him yesterday. He's been busy with his pack and he told him he'd stay over with him a few days to make up for some lost time.

At this time the house is illuminated in a bright, pale yellow glow from the early morning light of the outside. He goes to stand at one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows with his hands behind his back basically looking at nothing in particular, he just loves to watch the scenery.

Sam already left for work about an hour ago. When he woke Bucky up before he left he tells him he'll be back maybe around 1:00pm after he goes to run some errands after work.

Bucky pulls himself away from the window and thinks to himself that he'll just past the time doing some chores around the house for Sam since last night Sam apologized for the mess and said he was just so tired lately. Of course Bucky didn't mind it though.

He knows that can be very stoic and emotionless a lot. It makes it seem like he's not affectionate and that he doesn't love Sam when it comes to Sam's friends but that's further from the truth. He'd do anything for him.

So with these thoughts in mind he smirks to himself as he starts with taking out the trash. After that he washes the dishes and cleans the kitchen, straightens up the living room, cleans the bathroom, cleans the windows, and mops the floors.

He then makes himself something to eat. As he's making his food, he feels a shiver go down his spine and his arms show goosebumps and he feels so predatory for a moment.

It's such a pleasurable feeling but, it's just comes out of nowhere. He truly hopes that this feeling wasn't induced by what he thinks it is. He was just fine last night. This can't be happening here. He's so used to being here....No..it can't be happening here.

After he makes his food and watches a movie on the couch, It's now 11:45am. Now there's just one more thing left to straighten up. Sam's bedroom.

Once he's ready to get up, he heads towards it. As he gets closer he catches an intoxicating faint scent from there and...oh god, what he feared is exactly what's happening.

When he caught that scent the feeling that's been plaguing him on and off all morning returns. The smells. The urge is back to control him.

Does he like it? Well he can't exactly say he hates it, but god does it does drive him crazy if he does nothing about it. That, he doesn't like.

Bucky is quite literally sexually obsessed with the natural musk in a human's smell. Some wolves can just take a simple smell and brush it off like it's nothing.

Bucky however takes the positive feeling he gets from a smell and sometimes he just gets hard from it, In other situations it slowly consumes him completely over time. Kind of like the way the feeling has been growing since this morning.

He hates how he doesn't know much about how the hell this whole thing with this works. He can't control it and he doesn't know exactly how his body will react each time.

One thing he knows for sure is when he smells someone and he loves it, it sends mostly uncontrollable urges to his body that he used to gently scratch his own claws into his hands or get himself off to put In check. Or at least put in check enough until he could get himself off through sex.

Also, It makes him feel like he's sick in the head but, the smells are definitely something he loves to get off to when this feeling does come to him.

It was usually easiest to control himself when it comes to Sam's smell since he's so use to it, but sometimes even though it's a familiar smell and he's used to it, the obsessive side that loses it over smells still takes over him.

He knows all these things very well about himself and as he is approaching the open doorway, He can catch Sam's scent a bit stronger. He takes a deep breath and looks down to his hands then rubs his palms together hard the way Sam taught him to instead of making his claws unsheath to almost wound himself.

Bucky takes in Sam's amazing scent of some sort of mix between Sam's natural scent plus a warm cinnamon spice and a vanilla scent, (definitely from his favorite body wash and cologne) that he's come to know so well.

Bucky looks around for a moment before he walks closer to the doorway. The smell intensifies and he lets out a small groan and takes small steps into the room.

He's rubbing his palms again and trying to will himself to calm down as he looks around the room at what needs to be done. He then rubs his hands up and down his own forearms as he feels a chill come up his spine and a bit of sweat forming on his forehead.

Bucky looks to the dresser where all of Sam's body care products are and tries to start straightening them out.

He's actually doing pretty good and is almost done until he looks out the corner of his eye next to him and sees a chair with Sam's discarded clothes from last night on it.

He stares at the clothes. He's breathing deeply as he starts thinking of his urges again which brings them back then he feels the muscles in his back tighten.

Bucky knows if he picks up one of those pieces of clothing to get closer to a source of Sam's scent then it's all over. He'll go almost insane and it won't end until he gets off. Sam won't be home for maybe a whole hour now.

He may know a few things about this but he never can know if getting himself off will work or make the feeling worse. There's always a different result. He can't do this. He can't do this right now.

He abruptly takes his eyes away from the clothing and stops what he's doing and goes to sit on the bed. He tries to control his breathing. He's starting to feel spaced out. Bucky realizes the smell is only going to have a stronger effect on his senses since he's right at the source.

Bucky considers moving away and just abandoning the idea of cleaning this room but no, he does absolutely nothing about that.

The last of his logical thoughts slip away as he closes his eyes and rubs his palms together as hard as he can again. He can feel his claws forming and gently scratching him as he rubs.

"You're used to this scent, you're used to him.." he thinks to himself. God he's trying so hard. It's too late though. He could leave the room. This is, if he had the will to even separate himself from the alluring scent right now.

His inner canine lets out another growl that rumbles near the back of his throat. He stands still and closes his eyes for a minute, trying to collect himself.

He opens his eyes, takes a deep breath. Then he slowly walks over to the chair, and picks up the shirt. He looks at it for a moment then goes back and slowly plants himself back down on the bed.

The next thing he knows he's biting his lip, bent over slightly as he's moaning in pleasure holding the shirt up to his nose. One source of Sam's scent is right at his nose and he doesn't know what the hell to do with himself.

He can feel the shivers of the physical stress from resisting this feeling for that short time releasing from his body as he presses the shirt harder into his nose. "Fuck, you smell so good." he groans out loud though he meant to say it in his head.

Bucky pulls the shirt away from himself a second as he moves further up the bed. He rediscovers as he's laying down that the scent was strongest on the bed and he straight up whines and whimpers while slowly arching and flattening his back repeatedly, mentally begging to have Sam.

His inner wolf is still making itself known as he struggles for control over himself, still making him growl and he still has his claws showing. He lets the shirt out of his grip and curses himself for not having any self control right now.

Bucky is still sort of thrashing slightly over the bed as he takes another breath before the scent around him completely heightens his senses in the most pleasurable of ways. He just lays there for a moment, then hesitantly reaches down and cups himself through his jeans.

While he was squeezing himself, a sudden shock goes through Bucky that makes him flinch and he freezes. He knew this would happen. He almost welcomes it.

Bucky starts to tremble slightly. He feels his fangs sharpening and he groans in agony and turns his head to the pillow at one of his sides as he can feel his entire body pulsing. His heartbeat pounding faintly in his ears.

Bucky lets out many shaky breaths as his pupils flash a bright red for a few seconds. his body increases his libido and he feels himself heating up inside and out in the most pleasurable of ways.

He scrambles to sit upwards against the headboard. He's looking frantically around the room in an alert way and every exhale he takes comes with a deep rumbling noise at the back of his throat. He's then looking at himself in the mirror over the dresser he was cleaning up.

He been lost track of time so he doesn't know it's 12:55pm. Bucky's super hearing picks up the sound of the door unlocking and he slowly moves himself off the bed.

Bucky stays still again for a minute and just listens to Sam's movements. He takes a deep breath then gets out of the room and walks quietly. He takes as many breaths as needed to calm himself enough to properly function.

He walks calmly as he possibly can down the hall until he gets to the kitchen where Sam is.

Sam is putting away a few things he bought on the way home and when he closes the refrigerator that's when he hears the on and off small growling noises near him.

He looks at Bucky across the room he knows immediately what's wrong. This happens on and off when Bucky comes over. Bucky has explained to him about his sometimes uncontrollable obsession with human smells. There's no telling whether this is going to happen or not every time.

One thing's for sure though, Sam enjoys helping him get off when he gets like this. Sam looks him over and sees how flustered Bucky looks and he flashes him a smile.

Bucky steps closer to him. his voice sounding deep and timid the next time he talks.

"Sam...It's...It's happening again. I thought that... I thought that I controlled it this time. It was fine last night so-"

"No need to explain to me, you know that." Sam interrupts still with the smile. He's then slowly walking closer to him, making sure to keep eye contact so he can do one of the things that helps Bucky through this which is keeping Bucky focused on exactly what he wants in that moment. Him.

Bucky nods. He walks closer to until he's right in Sam's face, closing the distance between them. Sam never breaks that eye contact as Bucky guides him until Sam's back is against a wall.

"God you feel like a furnace." Sam mumbles, then groans as Bucky presses against him, his hands pressed into the wall on both sides of Sam.

Bucky doesn't respond and keeps eye contact with Sam for a little bit longer before giving him a quick kiss then suddenly lifting him, wrapping Sam's legs around his waist. He pulls him off the wall and carries him.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam whispers in Bucky's ear, his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders for support.

"Right here to this table. The nearest flat surface where I can tear you apart." Bucky grunts lowly in response, unceremoniously laying him across the kitchen table.

Sam is slightly fidgeting in excitement as he leans his head up a little to watch Bucky take his shirt off. "I don't suppose this is one of those times where we could wait until after lunch huh?" Sam asks, then moving to sit all the way up so he could take his shirt off too.

As Bucky eyes Sam's muscles when Sam is taking off his shirt, he doesn't answer that question and abruptly pushes Sam's body back down. Sam chuckles a bit at the response as Bucky takes both of Sam's wrists and pins them above his head with his left arm.

While holding him down, Bucky licks a long, slow stripe from the base of Sam's neck, up his chin, then gives Sam a lick across his lips before they give each other a rough open mouth kiss.

At the feeling of this brazen kiss Sam is squeezing his legs around him again, tighter. His body feels like it's overheating a bit from Bucky's increased body heat and he loves every second of it.

Sam is moaning and panting into Bucky's mouth, loving the feeling of the warmth from his lips and god...that tongue.

"You're not even going to let my arms free so I can touch you? That's cold." Sam says through his moans, panting and slightly wriggling under the hold Bucky still has on his wrists.

Bucky smiles at him then gives a mischievous look as he unbuttons Sam's jeans with his free hand. Then Sam gasps when Bucky uses that hand to roughly tug his jeans and underwear down his hips and let's Sam kick them off his legs.

"Oh, you're finally done being a tease? Cool. Maybe we can both get what we want now." Sam almost near whispers with a flirty smile, then licking his lips when he tilts his head up a bit to look down to watch Bucky undo his own jeans enough to get his dick out.

Sam's playful demeanor fades when Bucky lets his wrists go and makes eye contact with Sam as he holds one of Sam's legs open and with the other hand, he spits on it and strokes himself. Bucky smiles once again because always adores the turned on expression Sam makes every time he sees Bucky's dick.

"You're right Sam. You know what? This little bit of teasing has done nothing but make my want for you worse. So let's get to the good part." Bucky says and before Sam could even respond, Bucky lines himself up to Sam's entrance and slowly pushes in.

Sam groans and tips his head back as Bucky holds onto both of his hips as he bottoms out. "Got any else to say?" Bucky growls. Then, moves his hands to push both of Sam's legs up to spread him open more as he starts off with slow, hard thrusts.

"Y-yeah..you can do better than that.." Sam barely manages to get out in response, panting when Bucky immediately speeds up.

Bucky tightens his grip on Sam's legs as he feels that sensation he gets from smells move through him again.

Of course, Werewolves can smell things a human could never sense. It's the smell of Sam's arousal that has his him going wild all over again.

He let's go of one of Sam's legs and moves that hand to hold Sam by his chin and makes Sam look at him. "I'm so glad you know exactly what you do to me, no one could ever affect me like you." He says and watches Sam's body as it shifts back and forth hard with every thrust.

they're like this for a while. Bucky giving all his strength into his thrusts while Sam let's him know just how good this all feels. The love for Bucky and what he's doing to him is clear as he just blinks at him and arches his back and let's out those beautiful high pitched groans that Bucky loves.

"I hear you baby, I hear you. This making you feel good? You love this?" Bucky asked lowly.

Sam's chest heaves slightly as he smirks and finally speaks again. "Fuck, yes. S-so good to me. You're so good to me. I'm..I'm so close."

"Me too baby. Almost there okay?" Bucky grunts in response. Sam nods. Bucky leans over Sam and takes both of his hands and plants them next to Sam's shoulders. He continues to pound into him just how he likes it.

"Yes..Yes, Yes, Please...as hard as you can...please..." Sam begs almost out of breath, stroking himself to the rhythm of Bucky's forceful thrusts. Sam continues letting out a string of moans as he gets so close to coming.

Bucky kisses and sucks on Sam right at the base of his neck. Sam in response squeezes his thighs around Bucky's sides. They're both a few thrusts away from their release.

Bucky bites down on Sam's neck hard and that's all it takes for Sam as he lets out a loud wail then a litany of groans as he comes, his release spraying both his and Bucky's torso areas. Bucky stays still over him just for a moment so Sam's release can continue covering them both.

Only when Sam finishes does Bucky move. He isn't too far behind with his own orgasm. He leans back up and holds on to both of Sam's thighs again, holding his legs open once more.

Sam takes in the sight of both his come and Bucky's sweat slowly dripping down his chest as he whines and his body slightly spasms all over when Bucky winds up stopping his thrusts and his eyes flash red for a split second as his release fills Sam.

Bucky feels a chill move through him after he finally comes. Just like that, the feeling that was like an itch that needed to be scratched so badly was gone. He could think straight again. He tips his head back for a second and takes a few deep breaths.

He then looks down to Sam who has his eyes closed, also breathing deeply himself. Bucky pulls out of him slowly and smiles down at him.

Bucky gently massages Sam's shoulders and whispers calmly to him. "Babe. Why don't we go get washed up hmm?"

Sam slowly sits up and stretches a bit. He throws his arms around Bucky's shoulders again and hugs him close. "You're gonna have to carry me there."

Bucky smiles and pecks his cheek before picking him up, he wraps his legs around Bucky's waist again and Bucky starts carrying Sam down the hall. "No problem."

"Oh and Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love your smell too, you know."

Bucky chuckles. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm no wolf so I guess it's way different then how smells affect you, but yeah, Your smell is pretty addicting to me."

"You're adorable." Bucky replies. They get to the shower and Bucky sits Sam down on the ledge inside. "Now let's get ourselves cleaned up so you can get some rest. I know you're tired." He adds and turns on the water.

"I know you must be a little tired too, Buck."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that you cleaned the house for me. Thank you."

Bucky lovingly held his face in one hand. "You're welcome."

\-------------------------------------

They both get some rest after the shower. Right before Bucky goes to sleep, he promises himself that he'll free up some more time for Sam. He knows Sam deserves so much more from him.

He also wonders if there's anyway he could study more about his urges that come because of smells. It would be nice to know how to at least control it, he thinks.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was actually my first time writing anything with ABO Dynamics in it. I hope it was enjoyable! Check out my other works here if you want. 
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr @ http://narcrogers.tumblr.com


End file.
